snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Taryn Hayden
Basics: Taryn Rien Hayden is the only daughter of David and Natalie Hayden. She was born on July 3, 2062. She transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2075 and was sorted into Slytherin house, currenlty she is starting her fourth year. Her best friends are: Tori Bunbury, August Goldstein and Aspen Odessa. She has a pet pygmy puff named Vivian and her most favorite color is pink! Taryn's motto is: What would Evolette McKenna do? To her dismay, Taryn is only 5'3 and has not grown taller yet. Her hair is a blonde-brown mix and her eyes are blue. Taryn's blood is only half magical, but she's a very smart girl and her wand sparkles. Yes, it sparkles. Personality: Being an only child, Taryn was very sheltered, and though that would make some introverted and odd, she's actually quite the opposite. Taryn loves people and making new friends. She's quite a dreamer, which often distracts her from the drudgeries of every day life, and she can often get lost in class after doodling in her book instead of taking notes. Though she's young, Taryn is convinced that true love exists and that there really is someone out there for everyone, and some day she will find the someone who is right for her. Until then, she enjoys spending time with the boys, and working on being less giggly and more smooth with her flirting. She is quite a stereotypical Slytherin for the most part, and she can be rather petty, jealous and cunning. Although not often, and mostly only when provoked, Taryn proves to have a mean streak that leaves no mystery to the fact that she was sorted into the house of green and silver. Taryn firmly believes that one can never have too many friends, and she wants to make as many as she possibly can. Even though girls can sometimes be the worst friends, Taryn is someone that you can always count on to be there for you whenever you need her. You're very lucky if you can call her a friend. She's not a very serious student for the most part, as she's more interested in the here and now, making friends and having fun, as opposed to the future. Even though she prefers to live in the moment, she does dream of becoming an actress, a model, a celebrated and fabulous person, like her idol, Evolette McKenna. Early Life: Taryn's father, was a successful recording artist in both the Wizarding World, and the Muggle World. Natalie Lancaster was one of his biggest fans. Her parents met at a concert in Germany, and they only dated a week, before they got married, it was definitely the stuff of fairy tales, and what every girl dreams of. Their whirlwind romance took her parents, Orville and Annabelle Lancaster, who were very simple and happy Muggles, by major surprise. Soon after, they learned that their new son-in-law was a Wizard and that they were about to be grandparents. David and Natalie made many plans to spoil their bundle of joy, but sadly, they were never realized. Taryn's mother died from complications during the delivery of her daughter, leaving her husband a widower, and a new father at the very same time. After his wife's death, David was devastated, and he wrote his last song as a tribute to his love, and named it after her. For the first few weeks of her life, Taryn lived with her grandparents as her father dealt with the loss of his wife, both the financial and emotional aspects. He quickly decided that he needed to have a more stable job, where he would be able to spend more time with his daughter, and less time on the road. With the success of his last record, he bought out the company that had produced him, and appointed himself as the President. When Taryn was old enough to understand why her mother had died, she blamed herself, even though her father told her that her mother had simply gone to a place where she could always be with them. As Taryn grew older, the feeling of guilt never faded. Her family is very important to her, and Taryn often spends time with her grandparents, her grandmother is currently teaching her how to cook, and her grandfather is teaching her how to play the violin. As his business grew, Taryn's father became interested in starting another company overseas. Of course, Taryn had a choice, to stay behind with her grandparents and friends, or to go with her father and enroll at Hogwarts. She picked Hogwarts. Who wouldn't? Education at Hogwarts: Friends: August Goldstein: Taryn and August met in Diagon Alley the summer before they both started at Hogwarts. August was a little shy at first, but they got on well and Taryn even named the turtle he was buying. Their friendship grew fast and Taryn quickly counted him as one of her best friends. In the summer of 2076, Taryn was set up on a blind date with August. Once they both got over the awkwardness, they had a good time together and seemed to make a good couple. After their date, Taryn and August met up once or twice again in Diagon Alley, one day happened to be her birthday and Auggie gave her socks. Yeah, socks. The two rode in the same compartment together on the Hogwarts Express and started the new year as a couple, so far, it's been going quite well. Maybe a first kiss is in the near future? After a year of dating, August told Taryn he and his family were moving to France. They decided to stay together and had a long distance relationship for the next year. They exchanged letters almost every day and were able to also communicate with each other through two way mirrors. The following summer, Taryn and August made an amicable split and have not quite spoken to each other since. Aspen Odessa: Taryn met Aspen at a hair salon in the summer of 2075, Taryn was waiting for her grandmother and Aspen was waiting for her aunt. After her kitten Clara attacked Aspen, they started talking and eventually decided to take a walk to Diagon Alley where they got ice cream. Aspen was definitely a hard cookie, but Taryn was determined to make her a friend. Over Christmas break, Aspen, Tori and Taryn all attended a Miss Teen Witch pagaent which was hosted by Taryn's idol Evolette McKenna. Aspen and Taryn grew closer after Tori Bunbury left Hogwarts the following year, and often bond over boy talk. Victoria Bunbury: Mortimer Miarkos: Milton Shacklebolt: Taryn met Milton the very same day she learned that August was moving away. Ever the flirt, Milton made her feel a little bit better and from that day they started a friendship that quickly turned into something else. At the beginning of the school term (2078) Milton and Taryn kissed while on the Hogwarts Express and started dating. Parents: David Hayden wasn't a spectactularly smart Wizard. He skated through his years at Hogwarts, more concerned with his friends and his band than his school work. Somehow, he managed to scrape by every year, but he didn't exactly make it to graduation. Who needed to graduate when you were already on your way to stardom? His band was discovered and rocketed to fame fast, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked all things fast. Natalie Lancaster was a different story. She was a serious student and had lofty ambitions to become a neurological surgeon. When she found out she was pregnant, she decided to continue into college as she had planned, but many complications during the months had her often missing classes. She was often sick when Taryn arrived early, everyone was surprised to find her to be a healthy little girl. No one would have thought that she would grow up without a mother. Friends: Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Yearbook Category:Class of 2080 Category:Alumni